Do You Wanna Be A Titan For A Week?
by Frost-and-Sleet
Summary: This fanfic is a No Pairing, fanfic based on when the titans take a vacation to see what a selective 5 teenagers from either the US or Canada would do inside the Titans Tower for a week.
1. This'll Be Fun

Do You Wanna Be A Titan For A Week?

By: Frost-And-Sleet

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own this fanfic!

A/N: Come On Y'all! A Fanfic is a story based on another and it's not real. There really is no need for flamin' a fanfic- we all Know these things aren't real said again for emphasis. But I will accept typos, grammar problems and such like that.

Thanks for reading,

**F-n-S**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tell Me, What Is This On The Television?**_

"Do you really think we should let some random teenagers be the titans for the week?" Inquired Robin.

"Sure! It'll be hilarious what they do. We've even got all the fake villains for them to fight." Cyborg smiled and replied.

"Even if we do this, how--." Raven began but the TV was showing their commercial all over the United States and Canada. Cyborg's technology was airing it and Beast Boy's hand over Raven's mouth. Her eye twitched and she started to lick his hand, to get him to stop.

"Ugg! That's gross Raven!" BB said after the commercial featuring the titans talking about this offer.

"Humph," Raven grunted. "How else was I going to get you stop?"

"Well, should I leave some Zorka berries or some Pudding of Sadness for the others incase something happens?" Starfire yelled from the kitchen. Everybody made a look of despair.

"Star, maybe you should mix them together and eat a bit of it." Cyborg stated while Star gave him a look of meanness.

The titans kept themselves together for the rest of the day and half of the next- until the mail came. Mail came in about 10 boxes per 10000 square feet of land.

"Woah. That's a whole lot of mail." Raven gasped as all the titans had a look of astonishment looking at what was all on their front door step.

"We'd better get all this in…Somehow." Cyborg sighed out. All the titans immediately started to pick up some boxes and carry them in. Starfire carried the most at any time and they got it all in after about 2 hours.

"Well, it's all in." Raven looked down and she took down her hood and a huge Anime sweat droplets flew over all of them as they sighed in unison. They disappeared and the titans' living room was filled with thousands of boxes.

"We'd better get started opening these." Robin said.

"After lunch." Cyborg added. Everybody agreed and they went over to have large subs. Cyborg sneaked ham and sausage into his, while Raven dipped a piece of lettuce and tomato into a glass of herbal tea and started to eat it. Starfire and Beast Boy stared.

"What? I can't live on just tea." Raven told as she was dipping it into. Her. Tea. Robin put on an 'Oh My God.' Face while the rest turned to their food.

A little less than an hour later the titans had started opening boxes and sorting letters between the five of them. Raven was in charge of opening the boxes while Robin and Starfire sorted. Cyborg took the boxes out to the trash and Beast Boy was bringing a few more boxes in after Cyborg took empty boxes out. This went on for hours until Starfire noticed there was no sun anymore. She stopped working and Robin asked her why.

"I believe the Sun has been gone for quite a while. We must go to sleep." All the titans agreed and left the living room to their rooms, with a few of their letters.

_

* * *

((A/N: Here's the fun part of the story. While all of the titans are in their rooms they get to read a few of their letters from random children.))

* * *

_

Cyborg's Room

Cyborg was in his room with about 20 of his letters as he was lying on his board where he charged his battery.

'Let's see what we got here.' Cyborg thought opening his fourteenth letter from a boy in Massachusetts.

_To Cyborg,_

_Hello. My name is Timmy and I live in northern Massachusetts. I would like to be a titan for a week because I know a whole lot about technology and have long waited with my gadgets and tech for something like this. I'd like to be a titan because I have things similar to what you have and would be a good help using my electrical and some propane powered energy shocks that can shoot out of my gloves I wear._

_Thank you,_

_Timmy Rustes._

"I think this one is the best I've seen so far. I'll put this in the favorites pile"

The pile contained just one other. He scanned through the rest and chose Timmy from Massachusetts for the time being.

Robin's Room

"Wow. Remmy seems very good with these pictures of her martial arts skills."

Starfire's Room

"This is a glorious application, and I will accept it- for now. It seems I have Yenlikkan more." She sighs.

Raven's Room

As Raven was sitting on her bed she was looking over pictures and applications. She was "Hmm…"ing a whole lot and lifting her eyebrow over some Toronto kids and an Alabaman kid. The first of two Toronto kids did actually have powers but they were over micro and radio type waves that could do well in combat. She scanned through all of the others and put that last one with the waves in a place by it's self-being her new favorites' pile.

Beast Boy's Room

As we peer into BB's room……Wait- he's not here! BB struggles but pops out of the pile of letters. "I'm here! I was just… Umm… Stuck. Yeah. I was stuck under these letters." BB makes a short and huge anime sweat drop that bursts After all that he picked a boy that seemed to be a mix of Flash, and Wonder Woman (from Justice League.) So as he swam across his pile of letters he threw this one out the door as the pile of letters not chosen engulfed him as he screamed, "Help Me!"

THE NEXT DAY (dun dun dun!)

So the titans had breakfast, in the hallway. Cyborg managed to get the stove out into the hallway and hook it up so they could cook some of their breakfast.

"Well, the stove's ready to use." Cyborg said after a glass of water. Robin then walked over to it and started to put on some eggs but in the process Beast Boy knocked over the teakettle Raven was using to heat her tea. She put on her 'You're Gonna Pay' look and stared it at BB as he slipped back. She picked up the kettle and set it aside. She really did need food in her body.

Breakfast moved fairly quickly, as the titans unpacked the boxes and sorted. They did that for a few hours until a clock somewhere chimed noon. They ignored it for about 45 minutes as the mail came then, which was a pain. They hustled in lunch and high-tailed it to gear to get as much mail sorted as they could.

Narrative Mode 

And so this same thing would happen for a while- until Raven got so fed up with the boxes coming she almost sunk the ships they were coming to the tower from. She turned after that and said to the titans,

"We're going to have to just choose from what we have already." She said sternly. So she led along the inside of the tower until they moved the kitchen to it's rightful place as their living room was finally clean of boxes, box openers, trashcans, and other things alike.


	2. Boxes, and Starfire

F-n-S's Review Center and Updates

Thanks to all my reviewers!

I am so sorry if I kept some of you waiting for this update- but I forgot about this.

Chapter 2- Boxes, and Starfire

Three days past when Raven plummeted the ships of boxes and stomped off inside, Starfire discovered what many infants and toddlers discover in boxes: Their imagination. So Starfire made a hole in one box and started to play with it.

"Peek-a-boo Raven! I can see you----!" She giggled when Raven started to stare at her with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She replied with a monotone voice and started over to the couch and sat down to watch the news with Robin. Nothing was interesting about…..well anything in the news. Robin started to flip channels and when "World of Fungus" had been flipped Starfire gasped and flew out of the box.

"World of Fungus! Ooooh! May we please watch?"

"Sure Star---Is it alright if we watch this Raven?" Robin creakily turned his head over to her with a broken smile.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. ((A/N Hey I rhymed!)) "Whatever." She says and pulls her book out of her cloak and begins to read it while the background noise of Cyborg in the gym with the door open and BB sucking on paper cuts was quite enough a vein in Raven's head started to bulge and pump.  
"I'm going to the roof." She stepped up off the couch and shook her head at all the noise and left the room.

"Hey BB," Cyborg yelled through the Living Room ((A/N- It really is Living room aka rec room and not common room y'all)) "Suckin' on those cuts?" and got Starfire mad so she threw a letter at him, there were tons still left.

"What cha do that for Star?" Cyborg squeaked.

"World of Fungus is on the Television!" She pouted.

"We have every kind of cable and recording systems there can be- so why not tape it?"

"I'd rather watch World of Fungus!" She stamped.

"Ok, I'll just get my sweaty body out of here then." So he turned and walked back into the gym with a glass of water.

After World of Fungus was over on the T.V., Robin flipped to the news, to see the headlines were that people all over North America were impatiently waiting for the Titans to choose who was going to be the "Titans for a week."

"Let's go ahead and pick, so we can get on with our vacation!" Raven complained, after they went to another news topic.

"Fine, we'll go pick now." Robin replied, as he was waving at Cy to get into the Living Room. Cy wiped his face off with a rag and looked over to the open door to the bedrooms and saw Robin started to walk that way. Starfire followed and Raven wasn't far behind. He and BB started down the hallway and they turned off to their separate hallways.

A Few Days Later…

"We're here with the winners of the 'Titans for a week' contest, filming from directly inside the Tower! Here is Robin, leader of the Titans congratulating the contest winners." The news reporter handed the microphone to Robin.

"Thanks and Congratulations you five for being picked out of the millions in North America to become the Titans for a week," All the current Titans clapped as they stood behind their chosen teen. "Over the past two weeks, we have looked at thousands and thousands of letters, and we have chosen these five teens: Filling in for myself is Remmy Triston, from Albany, New York, for Starfire is Kristy Evonmen from Ottawa, Ontario which is in Canada. Cyborg's trainee is Timmy Rustes from Boston, Massachusetts, Beast Boy's is Maddi Bayens from Toronto, Ontario and Raven's is Ethan Crawford also from Toronto." Everybody on set was smiling, Raven even having her hood down and making an attempt to smile without setting off her powers.

"Vacation Time!" Cyborg whispered to the other Titans while the new ones were un-packing and the reporters and crew left the tower. ((A/N: Oh and no, of course the teen filling in for Raven is not in her room. He is in Terra's old room. Hah.))

Line Here

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up in a week or so, after I get adjusted to my contacts and can actually see the keyboard.

Thanks for the nice reviews!

Love,

F-n-S


End file.
